Nightmares
by IceAgeFan
Summary: Tigress has a horrible nightmare. And, of course, our favorite Panda is there to comfort her. But during their chat, feelings are revealed. TiPo.


**A\N: So this is my second Oneshot. It was suggested to me by the sensational ShadowTeenGirl. She really is a great friend and I'm thankful to have her help me. So thank you Shadow. I really appreciate it. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Note: Set 3 months after KFP 2**

**Story**

_A light illuminated her face, as the flame from the torch burned bright on Master Tigress' face. She was in a dark room, as the only source of light was the torch. Tigress looked up to see a face she never wanted to see again. She growled at it. _

**_"Shen!" _**

_The Peacock smiled evilly and darkly, as he spoke with a sinister voice in mind._

_"Ah, so you've finally woke up. But don't fret kitty, you'll soon be sleeping again...Permanently" Said Shen as he laughed evilly. It filled the air, before it was overtaken by Tigress' angry growl. The female Master of Hard Style didn't seemed fazed by Shen's threat of death, as she commented confidently about her being rescued by a certain Panda comrade. _

_"You won't get away Shen. When Po comes here, he's gonna **end** you" Said Tigress as she growled. But that was quickly silenced by what Shen said and revealed. _

_"That's why I ended __**him**__ first" Said Shen as he pointed to behind Tigress. She turned her head and gasped loudly as she seen the unmoving body of her Panda friend...Po. His body was limp and looked weird. Usually he was so active and energetic. So to see him dead and motionless was a shock. _

_**"POOO! NOOOOO!"**__ Screamed Tigress as Shen's evil voice laughed loudly, filling her head with sadness and pain. She felt motionless. Lifeless. She didn't know if she could live without Po. He had changed the place so much over the time he had been there. Everyone smiled now. Even her and Shifu, which was a rare occurrence. She even laughed with him. Something she never use to do with anyone. And over all that time, she had developed a crush on him. She was wanting to tell him about her crush. But now...She couldn't. The soft, fluffy and clumsy Panda they all loved...That **she** loved...Was dead. Shen's laughed then silenced as he spoke to her and held a dagger in front of her face. Tears spilled from her eyes, even though she was trying so hard to be strong. She knew Po would want her too. _

_"Don't worry kitty, your just about to join him" Said Shen evilly, as he chuckled. Tigress realised what he was going to do. Before she could react the dagger flew towards her face, as she screamed for mercy. _

**_"NOOOOOO!"_**

Tigress screamed loudly as she bolted upright from her bed. Her breathing was labored, as if she had just went through the training hall all day. She looked around and seem that Shen was no where to be found. She relaxed herself as she spoke to herself.

"_Easy Tigress, Shen's dead. Po defeated him_" Spoke Tigress to herself in an attempt to calm herself. Her door was then suddenly opened. She seen a concerned Po pop his head around as he spoke.

"Ti, you ok?" Said Po as he looked at her, concerned if she was ok or not. Po had recently started calling Tigress by the nickname of 'Ti' as he thought it was cool. It was a painful 3 month process, but eventually Tigress got use to it and when her crush developed. She actually started to like it. She looked at Po walk in and sit on her bed as she irritably confessed.

"Yes Po, it was just a nightmare" She said through gritted teeth. Even though she had a crush on Po and she liked that he was concerned for her, she still though that she didn't need any help from anyone. She seen it as being weak and pathetic. Something she didn't like being seen as.

"What was it about?" Said Po as he looked at her comfortingly. Tigress sighed and responded back in the same irritated tone as before.

"Po it was nothing, I had a nightmare, end of story. Now go to your room and go back to sleep" Said Tigress as she looked at her best friend sternly. She didn't want his help...Well she did actually, but she didn't want to seem weak to him. She didn't know how he would react to it.

"No, I'm not going back through. You don't have a lot of nightmares, hardly any. And especially ones that make you scream like you did...So calm down for second" Said Po as Tigress' eyes widened. She had hoped that he hadn't heard her. She looked into his eyes and was about to protest again...But then she saw something that made her break slightly...Pain. She saw pain and hurt in his eyes. He generally did care for her. She sighed and then spoke to him about her nightmare. She knew that it would mean putting her pride aside. But if it meant Po was fine and ok, then she'd do it.

"I was kidnapped by someone that I didn't know. Or at least I didn't know it at first. Then I awoke in a dark room tied to a chair. I seen a light flicker through my eyelids and I opened my eyes, only to see Shen in front of me. He threatened me and of course I wasn't fazed. But then when I told him that you'd get him...He pointed to behind me and there you were...Dead...I had lost you...Again" Said Tigress as her eyes were watering. She was trying to stay strong. But it was difficult considering the man who she had a crush on and who was killed in her dreams was sitting right next to her. Po put his paw on Tigress' shoulder and rubbed it a bit, as Tigress felt more comfortable to continue and finish.

"Then he told me that I'd join you and he plunged his dagger towards me...Then I woke up" Said Tigress as she wiped away her tears. Po smiled and turned her head to face his own. She looked at him confusingly, as she wondered why he was smiling and what exactly he was doing.

"Look at you" Said Po as he smiled widely and rubbed her right cheek with his thumb. She felt good in his touch and felt warm inside. But she still blocked her emotions out, as she spoke depressingly. She couldn't help it.

"I know...I'm a monster" Said Tigress, as she looked down at the ground in an almost defeated manner. Horrible memories of torture in Bao Gu flashed before her mind. But Po then pleasantly surprised her by what he said next. She really didn't expect him to say what he was about to say.

"No...Your beautiful" Said Po as he smiled softly. Tigress widened her eyes considerably as no one had ever called her that before. No one had ever thought of her as beautiful. She looked at said panda and spoke to him softly.

"What?" She questioned confusingly as if to confirm that he did actually say what he just said. Po chuckled and spoke back to her as he expanded his point so she'd understand. He loved her obliviousness to what he was saying.

"I said your beautiful" Said Po, as he smiled at his Tiger friend. Tigress was shocked that he had indeed called her beautiful. Her hardcore nature had always shoved away thoughts like that. Instead they were replaced with words like: Hardcore, strong, stoic, fearless, training, emotionless...Perfection. She always strived for those things, never once thinking about being beautiful or pretty. She always chased boys away if they asked her out. Threatening to break their bones or even worse...Kill them. But Po here...He actually thought that she **was** beautiful. Could she be...Beautiful?.

"Why?" Said Tigress as Po's smile changed from one of happiness to one of confusion. He didn't understand what she was asking. Was it something he did earlier? Or something he had said?.

"Why what?" Said Po as he was confused as to what she was asking. Tigress sighed to herself and asked the question again, but worded it so the Panda could understand. It made sense now.

"Why do you think I'm beautiful? I've only ever been seen as a machine or a monster. Never as pretty or beautiful" Said Tigress as she looked at him with an emotionless face. She was trying to test him...To see if he would deter from such a comment when she went emotionless. But this was Po...And he loved her. So he didn't deter...At all.

"Because your kind, funny, smart, strong, caring about the people you love and care for. And not to mention the fact that your naturally beautiful. Most girls need make up. Viper for example. But you...Even just now you look like an angel. The way your fur is so soft and shines in the light. How warm you feel to be around. How your eyes are so beautiful and glow in the dark. I love everything about you...Tigress..." Said Po as he stopped short to think about what he was about to do. Tigress had her eyes widened in sheer and utter shock. All he said had never been spoken to her before. It was flattering really. She wondered if he was going to say what she was expecting him to say.

_"Could he really share my feelings?"_ Thought Tigress as her answer came to her in the form of Po speaking. And as it turns out...He could.

"...I love you" Said Po as he looked at Tigress with the softest and most sincere expression you could ever see. Tigress' heart melted. No amount of emotionless feelings could deny his love just now. She didn't care if he wasn't exactly a girls dream to look at. He was to her. And she was damn well determined to show it. And so she done the only thing she could think of...She grabbed him and pulled him to her, as she then kissed him firmly on the lips. Po's eyes went the size of dinner plates, as his mind melted at the thought of this moment. Master Tigress, the stoic and beautiful leader of the Furious Five...Was kissing him. If Po could've melted into a puddle, then he would've (who wouldn't though?). He had dreamed of this moment tons of times before. But for it to actually become true. For it to actually be happening...Was the greatest feeling ever. The two broke the 5 min long kiss and smiled at each other as Tigress hugged him. Po smiled and hugged back, as he listened to her angelic voice speak the most awesome words ever.

"I love you too" Said Tigress as she gave up her stoic and emotionless nature for a bit. She wanted to finally be able to feel. To feel happiness. To feel comfort. To feel love...Po's love. The panda smiled widely, as he couldn't believe what was happening. It was like his best dream had come true. The amount of happiness he felt was indescribable.

"You do?" Said Po excitedly, as Tigress chuckled and nodded. She then spoke and further expended her point. She knew he'd be extremely happy with it.

"Yes, I do Po. I've loved you since Gongmen. That moment when Shen shot you out the factory. I felt as though I had died myself. I thought you WERE dead. I've never felt so sad and defeated in my entire life. I never wanted to lose you again when you returned. I was so overjoyed. So yes...I love you...And I always will Po. For as long as I live" Said Tigress as she smiled, while a tear rolled down her right eye. Po smiled widely as he hugged her and wiped away the tear. And for the first time in her life...Tigress opened up...She purred in comfort. She then went back to her hardcore self and spoke to Po as she pointed at him. Almost like a warning in advance.

"But just because I'm your girlfriend now and I'm a bit softer, doesn't mean I won't go easy on you in training, I'm still going to wipe the floor with you" Said Tigress as she looked at him seriously. Po smiled and hugged her close, as he loved her hardcore and fiery nature. It made her even more beautiful than normal...It added to her beauty.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Said Po, as Tigress smiled and kissed his lips softly. Po smiled back softly, as he kissed the love of his life. He was so happy just now...So complete. He felt like he could run a thousand miles and not be out of energy...Or at least be able to climb those darn, evil stairs. The two broke the kiss, as Tigress spoke to him in a matter of fact tone, which was her serious tone. Mind you most of the time she spoke it was her serious tone.

"Now go, you need to get back to your room. If Shifu finds us together then we'd be dead. We can spend time together after training" Said Tigress, as she went to her door following behind Po. The Panda opened it and chuckled lightly, as he spoke to his new girlfriend.

"Yeah...Well, night Ti. Love you" Said Po, as he smiled softly at her. Tigress spoke to him softly, but still referred to him by his title. It was something she always did.

"I love you too, Dragon Warrior" Said Tigress as she smiled softly. Po smiled back and then excitedly bobbed into his own room in a happy manner. Muttering something about her and awesomeness. Tigress chuckled and laid back down on her bed. She laid her head against the pillow and actually sighed with happiness, as she portrayed an extremely wide smile. She was also subconsciously purring...Dreamily. She didn't know that the thoughts of Po were causing this. All she did know, was she would never be again afraid of Nightmares again. As long as she had Po with her.

**The End**

**A\N: Well there you go. Another Oneshot. I thinks did better with Tigress this time. I think she's at least a bit more in character. But I'll let you all decide. Again, a massive thanks to ShadowTeenGirl. She was the one that suggested the idea and I'm glad she did. I had fun writing this. Anyway, review if you want, suggest ideas for Oneshots if you want, they don't have to all be TiPo. They can be SoPo for example. But as for Tigress, I only do her with Po. And as always, thanks for reading. Hope it at least passed some time for you :) See you all next time :)**^


End file.
